writing_and_roleplaying_guildfandomcom-20200213-history
Azarale’s Ascension
Azarale swiftly ran across the dock towards the house. He reached the stone wall, and skillfully scaled the wall using only his hands. The doorbell was still ringing as Azarale rounded the corner, hastily flinging open the sliding glass door. Azarale’s mother screamed at him, “Azarale! Run! Don’t come back!” It was the Gaulidi The Harbinger, The Eviscerator. Gaulidi pulverized the front door with his war hammer, turning it to dust. Azarale’s mother tried to calm down Gaulidi. “Gaulidi,” she quietly said, “what is the matter?” “Me crush you husband. Me crush you too. Husband cheat on me and friends, and me crush children too,” Gaulidi stated without a falter. “Gaulidi, please lets be reasonable!?” Azarale’s mother begged, yet it was to no avail, as it only incited Gaulidi to grab the woman by the head and crush her skull. Gaulidi looked through the house, and when he could’t find what he wanted took his hammer and began to steadily beat against the posts holding up the building. “Me not smash building…” Gaulidi stammered out in a stumped manner. Gaulidi, looked around again, scrutinizing every possible thing as a way to destroy the building. His eyes tactfully came to rest on the burning fire in the kitchen. “Oh, that will work.” He tastefully murmured, as he began pouring fire onto the beams of the house. Desperately checking his pockets, Azarale found that he had a few gold pieces, “Ugh, four pieces of gold,” he muttered under his breath, “Hagaba had better not cheat me.” Azarale began to discontentedly trudged towards the leather wares shack. The leather-crafter flourished off of people’s hastily bought items, lauding things as much better than another item when it really wasn’t. Azarale walked up the Hagaba’s leather-wares shack. “Azarale, my boy! Come inside quickly, can’t be out in the warm air.” Hagaba cordially greeted. “Whaa-t?” Azarale stammered as he was pulled into the leather shack. “I saw Gaulidi go by, you’re going to need to get out of here, and quickly too. Whatever yah need I’ll give to yah for as little as I can.” Hagaba grinned from ear to ear as he offered up a solution to Azarale’s problem. “Hagaba… I have four gold pieces, and I need a leather suit with a cloak and a travelers bag.” Azarale sadly explained. Hagaba grinned and ran back further into the shop, and came forward with the requested items. “Azzie my boy, you’ve got a few minutes, so I’ll help you get this gear on.” Hagaba demanded. “You’ll need to take off all your clothing but your your under shirt and under clothing.” Azarale slipped on the on the leather pants. Hagaba ran to the boot gear, “Kiddo, what size do you need?” Hagaba asked quickly. “Hagaba, I haven’t a clue.” Azarale declared in a defeated tone. “Well, stand on this.” Hagaba said as he set a board down at Azarale’s feet. “Push your foot up against the back of it, and tell me where you’re foot reaches too.” Hagaba explained as he walked back to the boot gear. “It says ten? I think?” Azarale questioned the reading on the scale. Hagaba reached up and grabbed a pair of boots. He turned them upside down to check the bottom of them for a number ten. When he found a pair that had a ten on the bottom Hagaba tossed the pair of boots down at Azarale’s feet. “I guess I need to put these on?” Azarale pondered out loud as he finished putting on the top half of the leather suit. “However I need help getting this stuff attached.” Azarale explained as he fumbled with the clasps on the top half of the suit. Hagaba pulled the straps through and helped Azarale get them tightened. “Azzie, once we get the cloak attached, if it comes off, you’ll have to take off the top of the leather suit to get it back on.” Hagaba explained as he grabbed the cloak and hood. Hagaba set the cloak and hood down on a table, and grabbed two sheath swords, and their harnesses. Hagaba strapped the sheathed swords into the harness and strapped the harness to Azarale’s back. “Is that the cloak, because its kind of heavy?” Azarale questioned. “No my boy, I’m attaching the cloak now.” Hagaba corrected as he began to connect the clasps, and weave the clasps into place. “And now the cloak is attached.” Hagaba grabbed the travelers pack and began to lace and clasp it to the to the belt of the leather suit. “Kid you need to get out of here as soon as you can.” Hagaba explained concernedly. His steps were shallow and unnatural as Azarale attempted to get used to running in the leather armor. He reached the bottom of the river flowing from the spring, and paused for a second to catch his breathe. As he bent over, he felt a new weight on his back. As he reached up to move the weight, there was a rustling in the bushes, and Azarale quickly grabbed the weight, which turned out to be a handle. He immediately pulled the handle out and following it came a sword... Category:Avingnon's Stories